Lato
by Edzia
Summary: Wspomnienie Feliksa.


**LATO**

To było naprawdę piękne lato. Błękitne niebo, nieskalane najmniejszą chmurką, zachęcało do błogiego wypoczynku. Lekki, ciepły zefir nucił cicho kołysankę.

Feliks wziął głęboki wdech. Siedział w wysokiej trawie i rozmawiał ze świerszczem. Co tam u ciebie słychać? Wszystko dobrze? Ach, nowa oda, jakiej nie powstydziłby się sam Roderich Edelstein! Musisz mi ją zagrać, świerszczu!

Zza zakrętu wyjechał nieduży autobus. Jego warkot zagłuszył na moment jedyny w swoim rodzaju koncert, na który nie trzeba było zakładać smokingu ani rezerwować biletów z trzymiesięcznym wyprzedzeniem. Tak, więc nadjechał autobus, zatrzymał się tam gdzie zwykle, na żwirowanym parkingu nieopodal bramy. Feliks wytężył wzrok. Amerykanie, Niemcy, Włosi i Francuzi, Japończycy, paru Hiszpanów. Są tu gościnnie – pomyślał Polak.

Z wozu powoli wyłaniali się pozostali pasażerowie. Łagodny wiatr nabrał mocy i zerwał słomkowy kapelusz z głowy pewnej młodej dziewczyny. Feliks zerwał się na równe nogi, pobiegł przed siebie depcząc chabry i maki, skoczył żwawo w górę i zacisnął pięść na niebieskiej wstążce ozdabiającej nakrycie głowy. Był teraz na tyle, blisko, że mógł dojrzeć twarz dziewczyny. Uśmiechała się delikatnie i odgarniała z twarzy kruczoczarne loki.

Loki zbyt czarne dla Gilberta. Zbyt czarne dla Ludwiga. Zbyt czarne dla Feliksa.

Loki Sulamith były zbyt czarne.

Kiedy była zdenerwowana lub skupiona spinała je w kok. Gdy chciała być romantyczna rozpuszczała je i układała na ramionach. Feliks ostrożnie zanurzał palce w tych lokach. Unosił je w górę i całował tak długo, dopóki mu na to pozwalała. Czasami ośmielił się musnąć wargami jej bladą szyję. Wstawała wtedy wzburzona ze starej, trzeszczącej kanapy i pospiesznie zapinała haftowany kołnierzyk.

- Feliksie – napominała – nie powinieneś.

Marszczyła przy tym brwi, ciemne jak heban. Feliks nie dawał za wygraną. Jej loki były dla niego zbyt czarne, by mógł z nich zrezygnować. Wiedział to od pierwszego dnia, od chwili, gdy potrąciła go przypadkiem na ulicy, gdzieś w Warszawie, gdy z jej koszyka wypadły trzy czerwone jabłka. Od tamtej pory kruczoczarne loki należały tylko do niego.

*

Wagon był brudny i cuchnący. Stare deski trzeszczały pod stopami, z sufitu skapywała jakaś ciecz. Został siłą wciśnięty do środka, popchany pod jedną z wilgotnych ścian. Od razy zdjął palto i poluźnił kołnierz, z każdym kolejnym towarzyszem podróży było coraz duszniej. Robiło się też ciaśniej. Nie było mowy o zmianie pozycji, o rozciągnięciu się czy położeniu, można było jedynie na krótko przykucnąć lub stać na baczność. Wciąż przybywali nowi, z trudem wpinając się do szeroko otwartych odrzwi. Feliks nie mógł się już ruszyć, mógł jedynie obserwować, jak szkopy wyrywają ludziom z rąk walizki, jak silnymi kopniakami wtłaczają ich do wagonu. Ludzka masa zalała pomieszczenie niczym wody Wisły, które przerwały tamę na wiosnę. W którymś momencie zaryglowano drzwi i zapanowała kilkusekundowa ciemność. W tym czasie podniósł się krzyk przerażenia, jedni modlili się gorliwie, inni z całej siły kopali i uderzali pięściami w ściany zabite lichymi deskami. Rozległy się strzały z karabinu, Feliks znał ten dźwięk bardzo dobrze. Natychmiast wszyscy umilkli. Jakiś mężczyzna, który wyglądał przez niewielko okienko przy suficie i głośno przeklinał, padł bez czucia na stojących obok pasażerów. Wszyscy cofnęli się o krok, miażdżąc się przy tym nawzajem. Mężczyzna był martwy, zastygł niczym woskowa figura, przypominał swój własny posąg przedstawiający ostatnią chwilę życia. Jego dłonie były jeszcze letnie, usta otwarte, tak samo jak oczy, tylko źrenice zdążyły już gdzieś odpłynąć, może do jakiejś lepszej krainy, niczym czarny jacht na mlecznym oceanie. Z czoła sączyła się krew. Feliks szybko odwrócił wzrok, czuł, że mógłby zwymiotować. Strzał z bliskiej odległości, przedziurawił najpierw skórę, potem roztrzaskał kość i ugrzązł gdzieś w płacie czołowym delikwenta, albo, kto wie, może jeszcze dalej, może nawet przeszył jego czaszkę na wylot. Jakaś kobieta głośno lamentowała. Matka? Może siostra, albo żona? Feliks nie miał ochoty sprawdzić. Ludzie szeptali. Nie chcieli jechać z rozkładającym się trupem. Nikt jednak nie odpowiadał na ich pukania w ściany i prośby, bo pociąg ruszył już z lekkim szarpnięciem. Było słychać tylko jego rytmiczne uderzanie o szyny. Czasem coś zaszeleściło, gdy ktoś w ukryciu zjadał resztki zapasów z domu, byleby nie musieć dzielić się z tymi, którzy nic ze sobą nie zabrali. Ktoś załatwiał się w rogu wagonu. Ktoś kłócił się z kimś o tą nędzną kroplę wody z żelaznego kubła, stojącego na środku wagonu. Jeden kubeł wody na ponad pięćdziesiąt osób.

Dojechali nocą, ale jak długo trwała podróż – tego Feliks nie potrafił określić. Przetarł oczy. Jakim cudem udało mu się zasnąć? Z czasem w wagonie było coraz ciszej, chyba tylko, dlatego. Dopiero teraz uderzył go niewyobrażalny smród. Ludzki strach zmieszany z uryną, odchodami, potem, zraszany łzami i zastygły jak krew martwego mężczyzny, przy którym wciąż klęczała ta sama kobieta. Smród śmierci.

Ktoś otworzył wagon. Uśpione dotąd zmysły Feliksa automatycznie zareagowały na nowe bodźce. Dotknął chłodu nocy, poczuł zapach świeżego powietrza. Przymknął powieki w blasku reflektora i niemal skulił się w przestrachu, usłyszawszy potworny krzyk. Kazali im wychodzić. Polecenie nie dotarło do nich za pierwszym razem, dopiero, gdy wyszarpali kilka osób, reszta posłusznie zaczęła zeskakiwać na rampę. Feliks chciał się rozejrzeć, dowiedzieć, co to za miejsce, ale nie było na to czasu – wszystko miało odbyć się szybko i sprawnie, bez sprzeciwu czy oporu. W dali słychać było ujadanie psów. Ktoś krzyczał, kazał zostawiać tobołki w pociągu.

Polak znalazł się w tłumie. Naciskano na niego z przodu, z tyłu, z lewa i prawa. Nie należał do najwyższych, nie dostrzegł budynków ani ogrodzenia, tylko reflektory, niezwykle jasne, i dziwne chmury podobne do kłębów dymu nad ich głowami.

Orszak przesuwał się naprzód. Przypominał tłustą gąsienicę niszczącą liście kapusty, gąsienicę o tysiącach odnóży, mieniącą się setkami barw, chlupoczącą, brodzącą w żwirze i błocie. Dopiero teraz Feliks dojrzał, jak wiele było bydlęcych wagonów, pociąg przypominał niekończącą się łodygę liścia, obok której pełzła gąsienica.

Nagły strzał wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Ludzie wpadli w panikę, którą zażegnano kolejnymi czterema strzałami. Teraz wszyscy szli w milczeniu, potulnie niczym owieczki. Nagle gąsienica rozdzieliła się, jak gdyby ktoś zaczął kroić ją nożem wzdłuż grzbietu. Dwoje SS – Manów koordynowało ruchem.

„Links."

„Rechts."

Nikt nie wiedział, czy lepiej znaleźć się po lewej czy po prawej stronie. Tylko dzieci cieszyły się, gdy mogły zostać z matkami lub dziadkami.

Szpicruta jednego ze szkopów dotknęła w końcu piersi Feliksa.

- Ja cię znam… - szepnął z przejęciem SS – Man – co za spotkanie…

Polak zmarszczył brwi.

- Gilbert?

Gilbert rozejrzał się szybko na wszystkie strony, złapał Feliksa za ramie i szarpnął. Prowadził go między kolumnami. Zdawali się być niewidoczni dla tłumów. Feliks przetarł szybko twarz, wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł jakieś widma odziane w szmaty, wychudzone, o przeraźliwie białych gałkach ocznych. Nim się obejrzał znaleźli się w jakimś małym, drewnianym budynku. Poza starym stołem i kilkoma krzesłami nie było tam więcej sprzętów. Zbite lustro leżało na podłodze a odłamki szkła chrupały pod ich stopami. Wszędzie kurz i pajęczyny. Jednak Gilbert zdawał się odetchnąć z wyraźną ulgą, gdy tylko przekroczył róg tego obskurnego domku. Spojrzał jeszcze przez okno, a kiedy upewnił się, że nikt za nimi nie poszedł, zapalił papierosa.

- Masz tupet – powiedział po chwili, zdejmując czapkę z trupią czaszką, – po coś tu przylazł?

Feliks nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią. Sam stanął przy parapecie i obserwował jak tysiące ludzi razem w jednej chwili a zarazem całkiem indywidualnie tracą swoją tożsamość, dawne życie i obyczaje. Odziani jedynie w dawne wspomnienia przekraczali druciane ogrodzenie. Niejeden z nich zrzuci szatę utkaną z przeszłości i będzie powłóczyć nogami, całkiem nagi w obliczu wroga.

- Szukam tu kogoś – powiedział w końcu – chcę go stąd zabrać.

Gilbert oniemiał. Podszedł do Polaka wyciągając dłoń. Przeszukał go szybko, spojrzał w zielone oczy i wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

- Ty nie żartujesz – złapał się za brzuch – ty naprawdę chcesz stąd kogoś wyciągnąć! Ale ty jesteś naiwny, nie masz ze sobą nawet najmniejszego nożyka!

Feliks czekał cierpliwie. Zacisnął, co prawda pięści, ale jego walka z samym sobą nie trwała wiele ponad minutę. Musiał uważać. Wypowiadać, co dziesiąte, co dwudzieste słowo, które układało się w jego głowie, byleby nie rozdrażnić Gilberta, byleby nie zaprzepaścić tej szansy.

- Kto to ma być – spytał nagle Prusak – jakiś dowódca? Naukowiec? Może polski filozof, he, he, tych mamy tu pod dostatkiem. Nie potrafią nawet utrzymać łopaty w dłoni.

- Dziewczyna.

- Nie dosłyszałem.

- Dziewczyna – powiedział głośniej Feliks – nazywa się Sulamith.

Gilbert wyszczerzył zęby w szyderczym uśmieszku, jednak szybko spoważniał, uświadamiając sobie sens, wypowiedzianych przez Polaka słów.

- Żydówka? – Spytał Feliksa.

Nie odpowiadał.

- Przyszedłeś tu po jakąś żydowską sukę?

Ciężkie kroki wojskowych butów niczym sekundnik wyliczały upływający w milczeniu czas.

- Czy ty wiesz, gdzie jesteś? – Gilbert wyciągnął szpicrutę i przyłożył ją do policzka Feliksa – niemieckie dzieciaki uczą się grać na fletach wystruganych z kości twoich ludzi, ich matki piorą mydłem z polskiego tłuszczu a ojcowie przykrywają się na noc ciepłymi kocami utkanymi ze słowiańskich warkoczy, a ty mi mówisz, że nie przyszedłeś ratować swojego narodu, tylko uwolnić jedną, niewdzięczną, śmierdzącą, nieczystą szmatę, która zawróciła ci w głowie?! – Mówiąc te słowa przybliżał się stopniowo do Feliksa, tak, że ich twarze dzieliły w końcu marne centymetry – halo, totalnie mam zamiar odwiedzić totalną dziewczynę, jest może wolny bilet do totalnego Auschwitz? Ach, totalnie super! – Teraz zaczął przedrzeźniać Polaka, piszczał przesłodkim głosikiem – to nie uzdrowisko, to obóz koncentracyjny! – Warknął na zakończenie.

Feliks nie wytrzymał; porwał najbliżej stojące krzesło i rzucił nim w Gilberta, tak, że ten upadł, następnie okładał go pięściami tak długo, aż rozciął mu łuk brwiowy, aż pękła mu szczęka i zaczął pluć zębami. Szybko zacisnął powieki, aby odpędzić szaleńczy zamysł.

- Wiem, gdzie jesteśmy – wycedził tylko, zaciskając szczękę.

- Gdybyś wiedział, że wchodzisz do jaskini lwa, nie pachniałbyś jak kawałek mięsa – Gilbert westchnął zrezygnowany – żołnierzyk z szabelką. A gdzie twój konik?

Feliks czekał ze spuszczoną głową. Czuł, jak palą go policzki.

- Nudzisz mnie – Gilbert podszedł do drzwi – znajdziemy żydówkę i uwolnię ją.

Blask nadziei. Feliks znał go bardzo dobrze. Nauczył się rozpoznawać go w ciemnościach. „Nie kuś mnie" błagał w głębi serca. Z trudem przełknął zakotwiczony w gardle okrzyk radości. „Nie ciesz się jeszcze" karcił samego siebie. Chwiejnym krokiem udał się za Gilbertem.

Stanął w progu, zdezorientowany.

- Ranek? Przecież była noc!

Gilbert odwrócił się. Spojrzał w jego oczy z taką niechęcią i pogardą, że Polak poczuł zimny dreszcz stawiający go do pionu.

- Tutaj ja dyktuję wszystkie warunki – zaczął powoli Prusak. Potem przerwał i przyjrzał się swoim mankietom. Kilka zaschniętych, brudnych plamek obok złotego guzika przykuło jego uwagę. Zdrapywał je paznokciem - kiedy mówię, że jest noc, jest noc. Kiedy mówię, że wschodzi słońce, ono nie dyskutuje - ciągnął. Poprawił następnie czapkę, opukał szpicrutą wysokie cholewki i uśmiechnął się, zadowolony ze swojego wyglądu – cudownie, prawda? Spełniło się moje marzenie.

- Marzenie? – Powtórzył Feliks z wyczuwalną odrazą – nazywasz to marzeniem?

- Jestem teraz bogiem – Gilbert wyciągnął rewolwer – czy można uzyskać wyższy awans? Nawet nie wiesz, jak się tu do mnie gorliwie modlą! Panie, daj chleba! Panie, ratuj nas, panie, okaż łaskę!

Po tych słowach bez ostrzeżenia zastrzelił więźnia, pchającego wóz z zwłokami. Współwięźniowie, którzy razem z nim zajmowali się transportem trupów bez większych emocji wrzucili go na stertę ciał.

Feliks pobladł.

- Znowu będziesz rzygać? Co z ciebie za żołnierz?w

- Zabiłeś cywila – wykrztusił Polak – był bezbronny.

- Bóg nie zawsze nas wysłuchuje, nieprawdaż? Ty chyba wiesz o tym najlepiej. – Odpowiedział Gilbert zabawiając się pistoletem i raz po raz celując do Feliksa, na co nie zareagował jednak tak, jak Prusak by sobie życzył - Jesteś dziś strasznie denerwujący. Nie można się z tobą dogadać – schował broń – a może… to twoja nowa strategia? Z wiecznego gaduły przeobraziłeś się w niemowę?

Te słowa dalej nie wzbudziły w Feliksie większej reakcji.

- No tak, czego ja się spodziewałem. Nigdy nie zaszczyciłeś nas jakąkolwiek taktyką wojenną. Jedyne, co umiałeś zaplanować, to żniwa i wykopki, wieki temu. Kiedy to było, prawda, mój mały przyjacielu?

- Sulamith – przerwał mu Feliks, o wiele za głośno niż zamierzał – po prostu mnie do niej zaprowadź.

- W porządku, w porządku – Gilbert udawał zmieszanie – gdzie moje dobre maniery w stosunku to gościa najwyższej rangi!... Niestety – wskazał na rząd baraków – ty sam będziesz musiał jej poszukać. Chętnie ci potowarzyszę i może nawet…, kto wie, oprowadzę? Chodź za mną.

I już po chwili niczym Wergiliusz Dantego prowadził Gilbert Feliksa przez kolejne kręgi piekła. Szli w milczeniu przed siebie, przez wąski korytarz ogrodzony drutami.

- Radzę nie dotykać – Gilbert świetnie się bawił, jako przewodnik – chyba, że chcesz skończyć, jako niedzielna pieczeń.

Feliks wręcz słyszał jak dzwoni przepływający prąd. Nagle usłyszeli strzał, Polak podskoczył.

- To tutaj normalne – wyjaśnił Gilbert – każdy chce jechać na urlop.

- Jaki urlop? – Spytał Feliks, kolejny raz o wiele za szybko, dając się ponieść emocjom – jaki urlop do cholery, zabiliście kogoś!

- Dwa dni urlopu za każdego zabitego więźnia, no naprawdę nie mogę pozwolić na więcej, aby moich chłopcy się nie rozbestwili – Prusak uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją – zapamiętaj, dobra motywacja przede wszystkim. Spójrz na lewo.

Feliks posłusznie przekręcił głowę.

- Byłeś tu wczoraj, to rampa.

Pociąg spał. Odpoczywał po pracowitej nocy, grzał się w słońcu. Tuż obok niego unosiły się stosy tobołków i walizek. Były niemal tak wysokie jak sama lokomotywa.

- Trochę potrwa, nim to uprzątniemy – powiedział rzeczowo Gilbert, jakby był doświadczonym fabrykantem – to w końcu nie pierwszy raz.

- Co z tym wszystkim robicie…?

- Ludwig cieszy się z każdej paczki, jaką mu wysyłam. Nawet nie wiesz, jak dobre mamy teraz stosunki!

Prusak czekał najwidoczniej na jakąś pochwałę lub choćby okazanie mu aprobaty. Ponieważ jednak się z tym nie spotkał, przyspieszył kroku. Zaprowadził Feliksa pod samą bramę, gdzie wspięli się na najwyższą wieże wartowniczą. Było tam kilku Niemców. Gilbert najpierw ich pozdrowił a następnie kazał wyjść. Zostali tylko we dwoje.

- Spójrz tam – Gilbert wskazał na kilkanaście par okien.

Feliks podszedł i struchlał. 140 Hektary ogrodzone kolczastymi drutami i wieżyczkami, w których czekali już SS –mani, z palcami na spustach karabinu. Symetryczny, równy, barak przy baraku, odstępy między nimi jakby wymierzone linijką. Nie było widać mieszkańców.

- Robi wrażenie, nieprawdaż?

- Gdzie… są wszyscy? – Nagle zaschło mu w gardle – Ludzie. Gdzie ludzie?

- Ludzie? Czekają na posteru… ach, chodzi ci o więźniów? – Gilbert naumyślnie starał się być cynicznym – cóż, więźniowie są teraz w pracy. Kiedy komanda wrócą, będziesz mógł poszukać żydówki. Póki, co podziwiaj widoki! Zobacz, tam jest nasza kuchnia, jak ktoś jest głodny to sobie tam coś skubnie…- zachichotał – w tamtym budynku dezynfekcja, a tam jak któremuś coś dolega dostanie zastrzyk i jak ręką odjął, nic go już nie boli, takich mamy tu specjalistów!

Feliks dobrze wiedział, że kłamie, że poniżanie tych wszystkich ludzi sprawia mu dziką przyjemność. Wolał nie pytać się, jakimi specyfikami myją tu więźniów, czym ich karmią i co wstrzykują do żył. Skupił się na horyzoncie, a dokładniej na kilku widocznych w oddali kominach.

- Co to takiego? – Spytał.

- To? Takie sobie fabryki. Nic ciekawego.

- Może jednak mnie zainteresują.

- Nie sądzę – Gilbert kazał Feliksowi jeszcze raz spojrzeć za szyby – już przecież wieczór, widzisz? Na niego czekałeś.

I faktycznie, za słowem Gilberta pierwsze gwiazdy wzeszły potulnie na różowym niebie. Feliks usłyszał odgłos gongu.

- Apel wieczorny – wyjaśnił grzecznie Prusak – godzina dziewiętnasta. Trochę potrwa zanim wszystkich policzą, stan musi się zgadać. Idziemy?

Feliks wskazał na coś palcem, na jakąś górę za oknem.

- Tam.

- Co takiego?

- Stosy.

- Tak, stosy. Ciała.

- Martwe ciała?

- Powiedziałem przecież, że stan musi się zgadzać.

- Liczycie… zmarłych?

Gilbert westchnął z politowaniem.

- Po co tak to wszystko przeżywasz – podszedł do drzwi, gotowy do wymarszu – podział więźniów jest prosty: martwi i cała reszta. Häftling ist Häftling.

No tak, pomyślał Feliks, porządek musi być.

Ordnung muss sein.

W milczeniu schodzili po schodach a później przez zabłocone skwery. Wyszli na spory dziedziniec ciasno zabudowany murowanymi barakami.

- Wejdź do któregoś i poszukaj – zachęcał Gilbert – tylko nie siadaj przypadkiem na pryczach, wszy potrafią być uciążliwe.

Feliks i tym razem nie uraczył go odpowiedzią. Wszedł do pierwszego baraku i szybko zawrócił, przerażony tym, co zobaczył. Gilbert śmiał się w głos. „Pan wrażliwiec?". Feliks nie zwracał na niego uwagi, wziął głęboki wdech i ponownie przekroczył próg niskiego domku. Tysiące ciasno stłoczonych kobiet leżało tam niczym pakunki na poczcie, jedna obok drugiej w wąskich komorach. Prycze były trzypiętrowe, z czego to ostatnie, najniższe piętro było po prostu podłogą, po której biegały tłuste szczury. Było duszno i ciemno, tylko parę okien oświetlało wnętrze pomieszczenia. Więźniarki leżały przykryte mieniącymi się kocami. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł, że to odwłoki wszy połyskują w blasku wschodzącego księżyca.

- Czy… czy jest tu Sulamith?

Pytał za każdym razem. Kobiety nie odpowiadały, przyglądały mu się z niepokojem, by po chwili wypełznąć jak pędraki spod ziemi i kuśtykając podejść do niego bliżej. Był dla nich czymś tak odległym, zapachem wolności i wielkich miast, szerokich pól zboża i lasów. Niekiedy chciały tylko bliżej popatrzeć, udowodnić sobie samemu, że gdzieś tam ciągle jest inny świat, dla nich już niedostępny, ale jednak tętniący życiem.

Wyszedł po kwadransie.

- Znalazłeś?

- Jeszcze nie.

- To szukaj dalej, masz czas do dwudziestej pierwszej.

Drugi barak. To samo. Trzeci. Czwarty. Wszędzie. W głębi serca wierzył, że w którymś będzie inaczej. Ale w każdym kobiety były takimi samymi ogolonymi do gołej skóry żywymi szkieletami. Kiedy go dotykały czuł się nieswojo. Wstyd palił go od środka. Pewna staruszka zeskoczyła z legowiska i z wielkim trudem przedarła się do Feliksa. Dotknęło jego gładkiego policzka szorstkimi, wybitymi ze stawów palcami.

- To ty – szepnęła z nabożeństwem – ty żyjesz…

- Skąd wiesz, kim jestem – wybąkał Feliks, chwytając ją mocno za ręce, chwiała się niepewnie na osłabionych nogach.

- Wszędzie cię rozpoznam. Walczę dla ciebie – mówiąc to jąkała się i poruszała niepewnie bezzębnymi ustami.

Wyszedł. Wybiegł. Uciekł. Byle dalej, byle nikt go nie zauważył, zwłaszcza Gilbert. Zbiegł na tyły budynku. Oparł się o ścianę baraku i osunął na miękką trawę. Drżącą dłonią zasłonił swoje oczy i usta, wygięte w nienaturalnym grymasie. Nie potrafił zatrzymać łez. Pociągnął głośno nosem.

- Dlaczego – szeptał przez zaciśnięte zęby – dlatego umierają za kogoś takiego, jak ja?...

Uderzał pięścią o ziemię i ścianę baraku. Dobrze znał obozy jenieckie. Każdy żołnierz musiał się z nimi liczyć. Każdy żołnierz był oswojony z myślą o takich obozach. Każdy żołnierz potajemnie magazynował w sobie siły, do przetrwania takiego obozu. Ale tutaj? Ta staruszka nie jest żołnierzem! A jednak walczy, odważniej niż niejeden z nich.

- Feliksie?

Z dawna oczekiwany głos dotarł do jego uszu. Wygramolił się spod baraku. Stał na równych nogach, gdy ujrzał Sulamith.

- Sulamith… Sulamith!

Jej cera stała się ziemista a oczy wygasłe, jednak to ten sam głos, te same dłonie i to samo serce w piersi. Stała przed nim tak po prostu, musiała wracać z innego baraku i los sprawił, że spotkali się właśnie teraz. Feliks nie czekał na jej zaproszenie, podbiegł, ujął ją w ramiona i chciał ucałować oczy, czoło, policzki. Zatrzymała go ruchem ręki.

- Feliksie, co tutaj robisz? Złapali cię?

- Nie, ja sam… - pocałował ją w końcu – ja sam tu przyszedłem, zabiorę cię stąd!

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Zabiorę, zobaczysz – Feliks czuł, jak unosi się w powietrzu – rozmawiałem z Gilbertem, on ma tutaj władze. Zgodził się i dzisiaj jeszcze stąd odjedziemy!

Sulamith wyrwała się z jego uścisku i odeszła na krok.

- To niemożliwe – szepnęła – stąd się nie wychodzi. Tylko jak cię wsadzą do pieca.

Feliks nie rozumiał.

- Proszę, zaufaj mi! Czy kiedykolwiek cię okłamałem?

Feliks czasem mówił coś bez zastanowienia, spóźniał się na ważne spotkania i nazbyt ekscytował widokiem dobrego jedzenia, ale nigdy nie kłamał.

Dziewczyna zauważyła, że myślami chłopak jest już daleko. Jest w Warszawie, na ich ulicach, jest w kawiarni i kupuje dla niej ciasto z kruszonką, jej ulubione. Zmieniał się w orła, który złapał w szpony przelotny promyczek szczęścia. Za każdym razem, kiedy szedł na front i przychodził pod jej kamienicę opowiadać o zbliżającej się walce, za każdym razem, gdy uciekał potajemnie z szpitala polowego, pokrwawiony i w bandażach, byleby dalej walczyć, za każdym razem, gdy wsiadał na konia i z szablą przymocowaną u pasa ruszał przed siebie, dowodząc kawalerią swojego wojska.

Feliks kochał być orłem. A ona kochała Feliksa.

- Dobrze – powiedziała, starając się uwierzyć w jego przepowiednie – będę czekała.

- W którym mieszkasz bloku?

- Tam – wskazała ręką.

- Zapamiętam! A ty nie mówi o tym nikomu!

Sulamith posmutniała.

- Ja nie jestem tu sama. Takich jak ja jest więcej.

Feliks zmarszczył brwi.

- Uwolnimy je. Razem. Teraz, kiedy wiem to wszystko o obozie, nie cofnę się przed niczym – dodał z mocą, – ale najpierw chcę ochronić ciebie. Nigdzie już cię samej nie puszczę – ucałował jej dłonie – zastaniesz ze mną na zawsze.

Sulamith zamrugała szybciej oczami i uśmiechnęła się do niego figlarnie.

- Czy ty mi się właśnie oświadczyłeś?

Twarz Feliksa spłonęła niczym feniks. Odchrząknął, opuścił wzrok i odskoczył na bok.

- To ja lecę, wszystkiego dopilnować, załatwić, no wiesz! - Odrzekł zawstydzony.

- Leć, leć – machnęła na niego ręką i zdjęła na moment brudną chustkę z głowy – już prawie widzę te twoje skrzydła.

Feliks odwrócił się jeszcze na moment, aby jej pomachać i mógł przysiąc, że zamiast ciemnej szczeciny, jej głowę okalały pierścienie kruczoczarnych loków.

*

Gilbert czekał na niego w tym samym miejscu, od którego zaczął poszukiwania.

- Co my tu mamy – powiedział zamiast powitania i przypalił papierosa o podeszwę swojego buta – Polaczek powrócił… najwidoczniej odnalazłeś lubą, przypominasz dojrzałego pomidora. To, w którym jest bloku?

Feliks nabrał powietrza.

- Najpierw musimy coś ustalić – powiedział poważnie.

- Słucham?

- Musisz przysiąc – Polak nie pozwalał zbić się z tropu, – że pozwolisz nam odejść.

Gilbert ziewnął.

- Jesteś taki marudny…

- Przysięgnij! – Feliks był niezwykle zdeterminowany – Na pamięć przodków. Na swój honor.

Gilbert zmarszczył brwi.

- Choćby i na moje dawne zobowiązania względem ciebie – warknął, – ale w porządku, przysięgam. O północy będzie czekać na was samochód, na tyłach obozu.

- Koło fabryk?

Prusak zdziwił się, ale po chwili przytaknął z nieszczerym uśmiechem.

- Tak, koło fabryk. Ale na razie zaczekajmy, może w moim gabinecie?

Feliks pokręcił głową i podał numer baraku.

- Wolałbym zostać sam – dodał na koniec.

- Jak sobie chcesz – Gilbert wzruszył ramionami – wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

Feliks odprowadził go wzrokiem. Gilbert oddalał się niewiarygodnie szybko, w kilka minut znikł z jego pola widzenia. Polak usiadł ciężko na ostałych się kępkach trawy. Przetarł zmęczone oczy. Dźwięk lokomotywy wyrwał go z zadumy. Kolejny transport – nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego pociąg odjechał, robiąc miejsce dla kolejnego. Teraz mógł oglądać całe zejście od drugiej strony – widział jak SS – mani otwierają zardzewiałe wrota wagonów. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund nikt nie wychodził, dopiero ponaglania żołnierzy zmusiły pasażerów do wygramolenia się na rampę. Niemcy bali się jednego – chaosu. Tak, więc od razu ustawiali ludzi w kolumny i kazali poruszać się naprzód. Przypominali pełzające na obozowym kocu wszy. Selekcja przebywała niewiarygodnie szybko. Zdał sobie teraz sprawę ze strategii wroga – młodzi i silni mężczyźni oraz zdrowe kobiety szły w głąb obozu. Starcy, chorzy i dzieci – w kierunku fabryk. Niektórzy jechali tam w samochodach.

Fabryki. Dziwne fabryki.

Kilka krzyków, kilka strzałów i już po wszystkim. Czy Gilbert brał udział i w tej akcji?

Feliks zamknął oczy. Para ogromnych białych skrzydeł przebiła skórę jego pleców i poszarzałą koszulę. Najpierw wyprostowały się, tracąc przy tym kilka drobniejszych piórek, następnie złożyły posłusznie na jego plecach.

- Już niedługo – szepnął chłopak, jakby skrzydła były osobnym, samoistnie żyjącym tworem.

- Hej ty. Zaraz wybije północ.

Głos Gilberta przestraszył go, skrzydła znikły.

- Już?

- Tak. Zobacz, fabryki pracują. To znak, że na nas czas.

Feliks dostrzegł buchający z kominów ogień. Poczuł też dziwną, słodkawą woń. Chciał spytać Gilberta, co produkują w tych fabrykach, ale Prusak złapał go za rękę i zrobiwszy trzy kroki znaleźli się nagle na drugim końcu obozu, obok ceglanego budynku z olbrzymim kominem. Feliks nie pytał, w jaki sposób tego dokonali. Nauczył się już, że w Auschwitz nie istnieją żadne dobrze mu znane prawa, które zapewniłyby mu bezpieczeństwo. Wszystko podlega tylko i wyłącznie Gilbertowi.

Z tej perspektywy ogień był doskonale widoczny. Popiół osadzał się na ramionach Polaka.

- Wejdźmy – zachęcił Prusak.

Cicho i bez sprzeciwu, nie domyślając się najgorszego – a może coś przeczuwając, ale nie wierząc w to, co można by było zobaczyć ludzkimi oczyma – zszedł naród polski powoli po ceglanych schodkach w głąb ziemi, jak gdyby miał zostać pochowany żywcem.

Dotknąwszy zimnej ściany zajrzał w głąb dużego pomieszczenia. Sufit unosił się nisko nad jego głową. Deski trzeszczały pod stopami. W Auschwitz wszystko trzeszczy. Kilka okratowanych lamp starało się oświetlić pomieszczenie.

- Co to takiego..?

Feliks poczynił kilka kroków naprzód. Gilbert zamknął za nim drzwi. Głośne stuknięcie.

- Nie wiesz, co to jest? – Szepnął – tyle pozostało po wielkim narodzie. Stare buty. Przetarte płaszcze. Plastikowe lalki.

Feliks przechodził między ustawionymi ławkami. Wyglądały bajecznie kolorowo – letnie sukienki tańczyły wraz z ciężkimi, wełnianymi swetrami. Para pończoszek załkała cicho, ale szybko pocieszył ją zmęczony i poszarpany pasiak.

Feliks szedł dalej w las przykrótkich spodni, pogniecionych kaftanów i małych, dziecięcych rękawiczek. Doszedł do żelaznych drzwi. Dotknął ich z przerażeniem.

- To niemożliwe – wykrztusił – nawet ty…

Odwrócił się do Gilberta.

- Nawet ty nie zrobiłbyś czegoś takiego.

- Czego? – Spytał lekceważąco.

Feliks zakrztusił się.

- Jesteś mordercą – opadł ciężko na metalowe drzwi – słyszałem o tym… mówili mi, ale nie wierzyłem… jak mogłem nie wierzyć…

Upadł na kolana, chwytając się za głowę. Nie minęła chwila, jak począł wyrywać swoje jasne włosy.

- Nie przejmuj się, nie jesteś jedyny – Gilbert zapalił papierosa – Francja i Anglia też nie przejęli się zbytnio tą sprawą. Raz czy drugi przelecieli samolotami nad obozem zrzucając jakieś ulotki – kółeczka z dymu unosiły się między światłem lamp – przydały się na papier w klozecie. Ach, zapomniałbym! Ta twoja dziewczyna!

Feliks zadrżał.

- Pomyślałem, że jazda samochodem będzie dla niej uciążliwa – Gilbert uśmiechnął się – uwolniłem ją w nieco inny sposób.

Polak podniósł powoli wzrok.

- Gdzie jest Sulamith? – Błagał.

- Stoi za tobą.

Ale za Feliksem nie było niczego, poza zimnymi, pancernymi drzwiami. Krzyk, jaki niedawno zrodziły ucichł kilka godzin temu, teraz wszyscy śpią, złączeni w ostatnim uścisku, ich twarze wykrzywione, czy chcą ci o czymś opowiedzieć?

Nie, one nic nie mówią. Krzyczą, rozrywane i rozpalane od środka i nie przekażą ci swojej mądrości. Nie znajdziesz patosu między trupami.

Feliks wstał. To zaskoczyło Gilberta. Polak odwrócił się twarzą do drzwi i uderzył o nie czołem. Wyciągnął ręce, chcąc je objąć, przytulić.

Gilbert obserwował. Feliks zauważył rury wodociągowe, leżące na ziemi. Schylił się po jedną i od razu usłyszał cyknięcie rewolweru.

- Nie radzę – Gilbert wymierzył w tył jego głowy – tym razem strzelę.

Feliks odwrócił się tak szybko, że Gilbert tego nie zauważył. Rewolwer odskoczył, trącony zakrzywionym końcem rury. Uderzył o ścianę i wylądował między tobołkami.

- Bawimy się w rycerzyka? – Prusak poczerwieniał – to nie Grunwald, mały.

Feliks nie słuchał. Wymachiwał ciężkim kawałkiem metalu niczym ostrym mieczem. Gilbert cofał się, potykał o porozrzucane buty.

- To ci nic nie da! – Krzyczał Gilbert – posłuchaj, możesz się wściekać, ale i tak…

Feliks przyparł go do ściany, tak, że nalazł się między kleszczami. Polak dusił go rurą.

- Morderca! – Wrzasnął Feliks, płacząc i miotając się w dzikiej furii – Morderca!!! Nie masz honoru!

- To wojna! – Wykrztusił Gilbert – Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone! Honor nie przyniesie ci wygranej!

- Mordujesz niewinnych ludzi!

- Zrozum w końcu!

Prusak odepchnął Feliksa, osłabionego przez natłok emocji.

- Możesz tego chcieć, czy nie, ale wojna to już nie twoja zasrana husaria – masował obolałą szyję – cholera, silny jesteś.

- Na wojnie walczą żołnierze - Feliks wyciągnął nagle swój własny pistolet – nie cywile.

Gilbert pobladł.

Nie chciał tego, jednak nieświadomie zadrżały mu ręce.

Strzał.

Jedna lampa zgasła.

Strzał.

Druga.

Trzecia. Czwarta.

Została ostatnia, tuż nad jego głową.

Feliks wyprostował ramię.

- Gdzie go schowałeś – szepnął Prusak – przeszukałem cię…

- Niedokładnie, jak widać. Nie doceniasz mnie – oczy Polaka pociemniały.

- Nie zrobisz mi tego. Nie cierpisz widoku krwi!

- To wojna, a my jesteśmy żołnierzami. Na wojnie walczą żołnierze.

Strzał.

Ciemność.

Kroki.

Feliks opuścił pospiesznie krematorium. Przebiegł jedną aleję, następnie kolejną i wsiadł do przygotowanego wcześniej samochodu. „Dokąd" zapytał kierowca. „Przed siebie".

Gilbert otworzył oczy, ale nie ujrzał ani swoich dłoni, ani nóg. Czuł jak pot zalewa mu oczy. Osunął się w stertę ubrań. Wtem otworzyły się drzwi i Sonderkommando wpuściło światło do mrocznego pomieszczenia. Pozdrowili szybko Gilberta, ten nie odpowiedział. Zapytali się, czemu wszystkie lampy są roztrzaskane, ten nie odpowiedział. Spytali, czy mogą zabrać się do pracy, ten kiwnął ręką.

Otworzyli metalowe drzwi i niczym drewno ze składziku wyciągali skamieniałe ciała starców, dzieci, chorych i biednych, matek, synów, ojców i paru więźniarek, które dostały się tu przypadkiem, cały blok, i staruszka i młoda Sulamith. Gilbert ich nie rozpoznawał. Siedział pod ścianą i obracał w palcach pozostawiony przez Feliksa rewolwer.

*

Feliks zarumienił się i grzecznie pożegnał. Dziewczyna odeszła do towarzyszek podróży, czekających przy autobusie.

Ktoś klepnął go po ramieniu.

- Co to za dziewczyna – spytał Litwin – na moment zostawić cię samego!

- Toris! – Feliks uśmiechnął się radośnie – i jak, znalazłeś coś dla siebie?

Toris postanowił kupić jakieś wspomnienia w obozowej księgarni. Pokazał Polakowi dwie książki.

- Wydają się interesujące. Ta jest po angielsku, a ta po polsku.

Twarz Feliksa rozpromieniała.

- Kupiłeś po polsku? Naprawdę? – Wyrwał ją przyjacielowi z ręki i zaczął wertować.

Toris lekko poczerwieniał.

- Jakbym nie rozumiał jakiegoś słowa, to zadzwonię – odchrząknął, – co o tym sądzisz?

- Totalna myśl – przytaknął Feliks.

To było naprawdę piękne lato. Błękitne niebo, nieskalane najmniejszą chmurką, zachęcało do błogiego wypoczynku. Lekki, ciepły zefir nucił cicho kołysankę o Birkenau. O gościach i starych mieszkańcach. Mieli zbyt kolorowe ubrania i zbyt uczciwe spojrzenia. I włosy. Wielu miało zbyt czarne włosy.

*

Po raz kolejny ta sama historia, jak wczoraj, przedwczoraj, taka sama jak jutrzejsza.

- Daj mi rękę, szybko!

Sulamith bez wahania podała dłoń, a Feliks zacisnął na niej swoje palce. Biegli między uliczkami i zaułkami, tak jak wczoraj, tak jak przedwczoraj, tak jak będą biec jutro, słysząc za sobą niemieckie okrzyki. „Gestapo" szeptali ludzie po kątach i zamykali pospiesznie okiennice. Feliks i Sulamith biegli dalej, aż zgubili pościg za zakrętem. Zatrzymali się przy budynku dawnej szkoły, Feliks oparł się o ceglany mur odgradzający boisko od brukowanej ulicy i zsunął cicho na chodnik.

- Totalnie nie lubię, jak nas gonią – oddychał głośno – nic ci nie jest?

Spytał tak jak wczoraj, jak przedwczoraj, jak spyta ją jutro.

Sulamith klęczała przed nim i spytała o to, o co chciała spytać wczoraj, przedwczoraj i bała się, że jutro nie będzie miała odwagi.

- Feliksie… czy ty mnie kochasz?

- Co? – Bąknął, nie zrozumiawszy pytania.

Dziewczyna powtórzyła więc, tym razem spokojniej.

- Czy kochasz mnie?

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Nie namyślał się jednak długo.

- Zdaje mi się, że tak. Ale czy to wystarczy?

Sulamith odgarnęła włosy.

- Wystarczy.

Wtuliła się w niego i zamknęła oczy. Feliks pachniał latem i zbożem. Kiedy skończy się wojna zamieszkają na wsi. Ona będzie tkać z babiego lata, a on pieścić pszenicę swymi delikatnymi, wciąż chłopięcymi palcami. Każde lato będzie naprawdę piękne.

Koniec.


End file.
